Desperate Love
by RollingSaraXx
Summary: Samurai warrior, Kamui Gakupo, has died at war. Now his wife, Luka, must carry on. She has no one to rely on but herself. That is until she meets Shion Kaito at a counselors meeting. Is he just what she needs? - - Luka x Kaito
1. Intro: An Explosive Present

**Hello guys :3**

**I'm Sara, and this is my first fanfic… so it's probably not the best thing ever, but I tried to think of a good idea :)**

**Anyways, enjoy :3**

**- RollingSaraXx**

* * *

><p>Four brave warriors, sitting in their bunks, physically exhausted. Their names were known by every military camp, within a thousand miles at least. They were Honne Dell, Shion Taito, Kagamine Len, and the strongest of all, Kamui Gakupo.<p>

"Well," Dell blew out a large puff of smoke, "What's our next plan exactly?" Len sighed, "I'm not really sure where we should go from here. I mean, last time they attacked, they blew up two buildings and shot Mikuo right in the fourhead."

"Yeah," Taito nodded, "Poor Miku…"

"You guys can't give up now!" The voice was Gakupo's, "Just because we've been discouraged, doesn't mean we should just give up! That's exactly what happens in the army! People die, people are hurt."

Everyone was slightly surprised by his outburst. Dell looked up at him, wide-eyed, "We know all that, but-" He was cut off by Gakupo, who ripped the cigarette right out of his mouth, stomping it into the ground. "No buts!" The samurai cried, looking him straight in the eye. Dell then decided to back off.

After that, it was pretty quiet in the bunkroom. A few soldiers walked in and out, but other than that, it was complete silence.

Suddenly, Dr. Megpoid (or Gumi, as everyone called her) walked in. She was carrying a large package. Taito blinked, "Whose that for?" He asked. The green-haired doctor smiled, "This is for Mr. Kamui. It just came in the mail." She handed it off to him. Gakupo glanced down at the package, noticing that the return address was smudged. As he reached to open it, Len quickly snatched it away, "I want to guess what's inside!" He shook it vigorously. There was a small _click. _

_That sounded familiar, _Gakupo thought, _Almost like a…._

"It's a grenade!" Gumi shouted, diving head-first toward the door. Before the four men could even think of moving, the box blew up, sending the bunkhouse into a pit of flames.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Horrible?**

**Likeable?**

**I don't know many more ^^'''**

**Anyways, please R&R so I know how it was~ **

**- RollingSaraXx**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare Come to Life

**Hey guys! :3 It's me again!**

**Everyone who reviewed (even though there were only three reviews XD) said that they liked the story, even though there were a few mistakes.**

**Also, if you guys find ANY mistakes, please point them out so I know not to do them again… okay? Just saying :3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

**~ RollingSaraXx**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luka,<em>

_I miss you very much. I've been so busy here that I haven't had time to write. I'm sorry for that, but I'm sure that you understand. _

_Just recently, our base was attacked by the U.S. _**(A.N: I said U.S. because in this story, everyone's in Japan, and it was the one country that I can remember Japan attacking)** _a few weeks ago and we're still trying to clean up. Our lunch hall and main hospital unit were both blown to pieces, and few people, including Mikuo Hatsune, were shot and killed. Please give Miku my condolences. _

_Again, I miss you, and I hope to come home soon. Tell everyone that I also miss them, and say hello for me. I love you._

_Your Husband,_

_Gakupo_

Luka placed the letter on the coffee table, and started to pace yet again. That letter had been received about three months before. It had been the last time she'd heard from him since.

"Calm down," Miku instructed Luka, patting her softly on the back, "He's probably just been busy. He did say that they were still cleaning up base camp." Her voice was somewhat brittle and sounded saddening. She was still somewhat sad about the death of her brother. The pinkette sighed, "But what if he's not okay? What if he's on a stretcher in a helicopter, on the way to the emergency room?"

Miku was slightly taken aback, since Luka was never one to yell. She could tell that her friend was very serious. "I'm sorry you feel like this, Luka… I really am…" Now, instead of being supportive, she was on the verge of crying. The pinkette looked up, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Miku… I didn't want to make you cry…" Instead of forgiving her, Miku quickly walked out the door. "Dammit," Luka muttered, sipping some tea. She had done this to many friends this week.

Giving a great sigh, Luka walked into the kitchen to make herself a decent lunch.

* * *

><p>After Luka had consumed four tuna sandwiches (she was eating a lot from stress), she decided to reread Gakupo's letter, just to make sure that she wasn't missing anything about his absence of communication. <em>I'll read it as carefully as possible, <em>She thought to herself, _Then maybe I'll find something that I didn't notice before. _Luka then flopped down on the couch, and picked up the letter.

She starred at the letter, read every word, taking it to heart. But, the only thing that could really catch her I was the simple _I love you. _Luka examined it, as if she'd never seen the word before. She hadn't heard the words actually spoken to her for about a year or two. Not during Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or any other holidays, not even on a simple spring day! Gakupo was always the one to offer to be deployed during holidays or vacations… she was almost going through withdraw.

A doorbell ringing disconnected her from her thoughts. Luka walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was some man in a grey suit with glasses and short, brown hair. He looked particularly sophisticated. She quickly opened the door, "Hello sir… how can I help you?" The man had a sad expression, but spoke with a firm voice, "Hello Miss, I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru… I work at the armies main home base here in Tokyo."

"Oh!" Luka seemed surprised, but excited, "Have you heard from my husband, Gakupo? I've been worried sick about him!" Kiyoteru was surprised by her bubbly attitude, but went on, "Well, yes, we do have news about Mr. Kamui…" He was tripping over his words, and was also choked up. The pinkette looked at him with a confused face, "Is something wrong, Mr. Hiyama?" "Well, I must get to the point…"

"The United States launched another surprise attack on us. They delivered a bomb disguised as a package to your husband. The package was shaken, causing the bomb to explode. Mr. Kamui, along with three soldiers and our main doctor were killed. I'm sorry, Miss…"

Luka looked at the main in horror, as if he were tell her a disgusting lie. _How could he be dead? _Her thoughts were swarming so much that her brain hurt. Finally, after her thoughts were processed enough, she thanked Kiyoteru for the information and shut the door. And, without thinking, she slid her back down the wall, and started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOD it's so sad ;_; why? Why did you die Gakupo?<strong>

**Wait it's my fault o-o'''**

**Why? Why did I kill Gakupo? *forehead slap***

**Anyways, please R&R! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: A Pamphlet

**Hey guys, it's Sara! :) Or Pineapple, or whatever you want to call me.**

**Anyways, my computer was being a jerk weed yesterday, so I couldn't type worth a crap D: **

**Plus, I was going through horrible procrastination and stuff, so… yeah, me hates procrastination T_T**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry, Luka…" Miku sat down in a chair next to her friend.<p>

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore, Miku-Chan… Now, I don't anybody-" She quickly stopped herself, "Or at least, any boy." The tealette looked and felt somewhat appreciated, since her friend recognized her. "Thanks." She gave a small smile.

"You're welcome," Luka shot a shy smile back, "But, what did you do to get through Mikuo's death?"

The question was a surprise to Miku. She didn't really talk about it too much anymore, unless she was at a therapy session or something. Keeping herself fairly calm, she walked out of the room, soon coming back with a pamphlet. She handed it to Luka, who starred at it blankly.

"It's about a special counselors group. It's where a bunch of people get together and talk about anyone they've lost… this one specifically for army losses. I went when Mikuo first died… I meant a lot of new friends, and with all of the support, I was able to get back on my feet pretty fast." Miku smiled, "I think you should go. It will really help!"

Luka thought for a few minutes. _Miku did get over Mikuo's death quicker than I thought she would… maybe I should go. _After a while, the tuna-lover nodded. Waving good-bye to her friend, she decided to go back home and read the pamphlet she'd received.

* * *

><p>Luka quickly got comfortable in her favorite salmon pink armchair, cuddled up in a blanket, pamphlet in her right hand. She curled up and unfolded the paper, which was covered in so many bright titles and surprisingly long words. She began reading:<p>

_If you're reading this pamphlet, you've just been introduced to the world of group counseling. This group is specifically designed to help those who've lost someone in the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, or Coast Guard. We know that these losses are especially tough on the heart, since this would be someone who had served our country for however long or for whatever reason. _

_**Head of Counsel **_

**Lily **

**About Lily:**

_Lily is this group's creator. She created this group because her husband, Hiyama Kiyoteru, is the army's personally messenger. He had been to so many houses with death notices, that it was hard to count! Lily figured that since she was partly connected to the army, she wanted to make everyone else who was connected feel better about their losses. This is mainly how the group began. Her husband helps with the group sometimes as well, but he is usually on duty during sessions._

_**Categorizer**_

**Ted Kasane**

**About Ted:**

_Ted is our event scheduler, our activity director, and our messenger. He usually takes notes on each session and works with Lily to plan out any special events or activities that might be useful or conversational during sessions. Ted is also sends out emails and/or letters to everyone, notifying anybody about any changes in the schedule or any cancelations._

_**Writer/Decorator**_

**Defoko**

**About Defoko:**

_Defoko is the very being who made this pamphlet. She makes posters for the group, banners, pamphlets, and any other hand-outs. She also decorates for any special events and such._

**_~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~_**

_I hope that you've enjoyed, and understood, this short pamphlet. If it has explained the group to you, good. If you need any more information, please contact the following number:_

**_111-111-1111_**

_Also, I hope that you find this group interesting. If you do, you're welcome to come by any means. Our current schedule is to meet Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays at 12:00 p.m._

_**Hope to see you at the next meeting!**_

* * *

><p>Luka starred at the pamphlet, and then smiled.<p>

"This is just my kind of group…" Then, she laughed, jumping out of her chair to go make herself some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? ^-^<strong>

**Sorry about the whole pamphlet thing… I just kind of figured you guys would want to know about the consoler group or whatever.**

**Anyways, I promise the next chapter won't be so boring! :3**

**~ RollingSaraXx **


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Hey guys! It's Sara!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated for awhile… Yeah~**

**Anyways, yeah, here's a new chapter :) And it's going to be awesome!**

**Please enjoy!**

**~ RollingSaraXx**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me, Miku," Luka told her friend gratefully, "I really needed it."<p>

Miku nodded, "No problem. I figured you'd want at least one person you knew to be there."

The two girls were in Miku's mini van, quickly making their way to the military counseling group. Luka had happily decided to go, considering in sounded like a good way to get over the death of her fiancé. Though, she was a pretty shy person, so the tealette decided to follow her along.

"Maybe there will be people from the neighborhood," The tuna-lover thought aloud while starring out her window. Miku smiled, "Well, the last time I came to the group, Haku was here."

_Haku… _Luka quizzed herself, _Wasn't her husband Dell in the same boot camp as Gakupo-San…? _She couldn't remember anything in particular, but at least she new who the girl was. Finally, she nodded, telling Miku that she remembered the grey-haired lady.

As the two continued their drive, Miku drabbled on and on about the group and how helpful it was to her, along with the fact that there were some fairly cute guys (Luka started dozing off after the first part, so she basically didn't hear any of this) who talked to her while she was there.

After about an hour of jabbering and non-listening, Miku shouted, "We're here!" and shook Luka vigorously. She was shocked to see her friend starring at her with a yandre smile, though not really meaning for it to be one, and nearly sitting on her lap. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" She cried, pushing Miku off and into the backseat.

The girl quickly got up, shaking her head to fix her hair, "Okay, okay… but we're here!" She pointed out the windshield so Luka could notice the giant building with a large banner pasted on it reading _'Community Counseling.' _"Ahh… I see." Luka thought the big banner with such bold letters was a little 'flashy', but she got rid of her feeling and jumped out of the mini van.

"Are you excited?" Miku asked her, nearly jumping up and down with hyperactivity. "Calm down," Luka was somewhat freaked out by her friends excitement as she was dragged along the pavement to the giant building. _Since this place is so big and boasty… _Thought the tuna-lover, _Should I still expect what I've expected?_

* * *

><p>Miku practically busted the door down, "We're here!" She cried as the two girls walked into the building. Everyone starred at them, as if they were crazy. Luka's face flushed with embarrassment, "Um, hi…" She said softly, somewhat looking down.<p>

Suddenly, a girl ran up and hugged Miku. Luka was quite surprised at the embrace. Her friend obviously knew the girl, considering the fact that she was hugging back.

After a long hug, Miku smiled at her friend, "Oh Luka, this is Defoko! You've probably heard of her if you read the pamphlet I gave you." The pink-haired girl nodded, quickly remembering the name from the group pamphlet.

Defoko grinned at Luka, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you!" Luka shyly reached out and shook her hand. Then, the purple-haired girl dragged Luka to a seat, Miku running after the two.

* * *

><p>"Please… stop… dragging me… everywhere…" Luka was practically dead meat, considering the fact that Defoko and Miku had dragged her throughout the whole building, showing her around and such. "Fine…" The purple-haired girl sighed, letting her go with Miku so they could find some good seats.<p>

"Do you like it so far?" Miku asked Luka, who was panting in the seat next to her. She gave a slow and tired nod. "Cool." Miku smiled at her.

Suddenly, the entrance door swung open, and in walked Lily, along with her husband, Kiyoteru. Her face had a plain look, not happy or sad. Her husband's face was the same. Quickly, the pair took a seat at the front of the room, everyone sitting around, starring at them (except for Ted, who was readying his notepad and pen).

"Good afternoon, everyone," Lily said, adding somewhat of a sly smile to her face. Then, she gestured toward Luka, "It appears we have a new member." Luka's face turned red. "Why don't you come stand up front and introduce yourself." As the girl was about to say 'no', Miku pushed her upward and into the front of the room.

Luka stood very still, "Um, hi… I'm Luka." Lily looked up at her, "And why are you here today?" Her eyes quickly grew sad, "My husband was blown up in a surprise attack…" She quickly closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. The blonde patted her, "Thank you for coming," Luka quickly went back to her seat.

"Well," Lily's voice uplifted, "Since we have a new member, why don't we go around the circle and tell about ourselves?" Everyone nodded. "Good!" The blonde then pointed at three blonde teenagers sitting in a group.

"I'm Rinto."

"I'm Lenka."

"And I'm Rin?"

Lily edged them on, "And why are you here?"

"Our brother was blown up in a surprise attack…"

_Their brother, too? _Thought Luka, _Maybe Gakupo knew him…_

Lily pushed information out of everyone in the circle. Some had lost brothers and sisters, or best friends, even husbands, like Luka herself. But, there was one story in perticular that made the girl shed a tear.

It was a boy by the name of Kaito Shion. He was the only one in the circle who told his story with pure detail, and appropriate facial expressions. The boy had lost his brother, Taito Shion. He apparently had five brothers in total (I'm counting Nigaito, Akaito, Taito, Kikaito, and Mokaito), and Taito being the oldest, had always stuck up for him, the youngest. They had been so close. Apparently, in a week, Taito was supposed to come home for Kaito's birthday. He would be 22, which was the one age he'd always wanted to be. His brother had always known this, he had talked the sergeant into letting him go for the time being. But, on the day of Kaito's party, Mr. Hiyama came to his house, giving him the news that his brother Taito had been blown up, along with three other soldiers and a doctor, in a surprise attack on the bunk house.

Luka felt so bad for him. She was so absorbed in his story, she didn't realize that Miku was trying to get her to 'get the hell up!' so they could leave. "Oh, sorry," Luka muttered, quickly standing up. After so much sitting, she felt light-headed. Of course, she didn't tell Miku this as she was being dragged along.

Things suddenly started showing up in two's and three's! Not knowing what was real and imagined, she ran quickly. But, instead of running right through what she saw, she slammed right into it. Luka fell backward onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice. Luka raised her head off the carpeted floor to see Kaito Shion. He was also on the floor, so she knew he was the one who she'd ran into. "Oh…" She blinked, "I-I'm fine… sorry for running into you." He smiled happily, "It's no problem, Luka." Her cheeks flushed red. _He knows my name, _Luka thought, _He was actually paying attention to me. _A hand in her face interrupted the thought. It was Kaito's, reaching out to help her up. She gladly excepted, pulling herself off the floor.

"Thanks," Luka stopped for a minute, then smiled, "Kaito." The blue-haired boy seemed surprised that she knew his name, but finally shot her a grin. "I'll see you around," He waved and then walked off to leave.

Miku suddenly came running to her, "Where were you?" She shouted, glaring at Luka, "I went out to the car and you weren't there!" Luka stared at her, "Calm down, I was just talking…" The tealette repeated her words, but in a mocking tone, "Calm down, I was just talking… blah!" Her friend just decided to ignore her for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it was long!<strong>

**I mean, seriously! All the chapters were like, 800 words, but look how many words this one has!**

**A lot, that's how many!**

**Anyways, seriously sorry about the long wait, I've just been distracted. Plus, the school dance is coming up, and I'm on the committee, soooo… Ya.**

**Please R&R all of you!**


End file.
